Love The Way You Lie
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Troy won't stop lying to her. And Gabriella can't stop loving him. Troyella. OneShot. SongFic.


_Okay, I don't know one person (except for Trey, but that's coz he's abnormal) who doesn't totally heart this song. The one song that can start playing on someone's phone in the gym and then everyone just start singing, totally in time. So I'm going to try and do it justice._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

It had been five years. Five years since they had first gotten together. Two years since they had moved in together. Things had started falling apart a few months later. Troy Bolton would disappear for several hours at a time, and not say anything about where he had been. At first, Gabriella Montez didn't mention, respecting his privacy, thinking he just needed some time alone, either with his mates or fooling around at the gym. But when he started coming back, his cheeks flushed slightly, smelling slightly odd, sometimes of tarty perfume and other times of cheap wine, she began to ask questions.

"Stop it, okay?" Troy would hiss at her. The first time she was taken aback by the tone of his voice. Then as months went past, she asked more and more questions. He got more and more uptight until finally, he yelled at her. "Get off my back, Gabriella! Just stop hassling me! You're so annoying, you just ask and ask and ask! You never leave me alone!" Gabriella had locked herself in the bathroom, tears pouring from her face. When she finally got up, unlatching the door, Troy caught her as she stumbled out of the room, apologizing over and over again, holding her tightly against him. They kissed, melting into each others arms, stumbling into their room and curling together, their legs intertwining.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

"You were gone all night, Troy! You don't even have a reason for it!" Gabriella shouting, her back toward him as she washed the dishes, stabbing her arms into the suddy water, holding the neck of the pot from the dinner from the night before, her fingers latched tightly around it as though it was going to give her answers if she held on hard enough.

"I had a lot of work on, Gabriella! Okay? Would you stop questioning my every single move?"

"Maybe I wouldn't question you if you were more open with me!" Gabriella screamed back. How did everything turn so crazy? They were totally and completely in love, things had been going so well. They were together all the time, and then they moved in with each other, and it's like everything just fell apart. He was missing, distracted, lying. He wasn't at work, Gabriella knew that, she had rang his work and they said he had left at six o'clock, his usual time. He continued yelling at her, more lies highly likely, until Gabriella spun around and shouted,

"You're such an asshole! I make sure your house is tidy, your dinner is always made! I always made you feel so appreciated! You're just a fucking asshole!"

Suddenly, his hand was lifted and skidded across her face. The slap connected with her cheek, and the sound run throughout the kitchen. Gabriella froze, her cheek quickly turning red. Troy's mouth dropped as he realized what he had done. Gabriella's hand slowly raised and she touched her tender cheek. Troy took a step closer to her, as though about to touch her, or say something.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Gabriella hissed through clenched teeth as she stalked out of the room, holding her face. Troy dropped his face into his hands and groaned? How could he have done that?

_I can't tell you what it really is_  
_I can only tell you what it feels like_  
_And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_  
_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_  
_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_  
_High off of love, drunk from my hate,_  
_It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate_  
_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_  
_She fucking hates me and I love it._  
_Wait! Where you going?_  
_"I'm leaving you"_  
_No you ain't. Come back we're running right back._  
_Here we go again_  
_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_  
_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_  
_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_  
_Who's that dude? I don't even know his name_  
_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_  
_I guess I don't know my own strength_

Troy had taken a whole week off, and they were sitting on the beach, the sun beating down on their skin. Gabriella was emitting little sighs of contentment and Troy turned to her.

"You look beautiful, babe," he told her. And she did. She outshone every woman on the beach. She wore a string bikini, whcih showed off every perfect curve of her body. Her hair was held back from her face with a black headband leaving it curling around her shoulders and tickling her cleavage. She smiled at him, and happiness filled him. Troy leaned over and kissed her softly, his hand resting against the curve of her neck.

Why was it they could have these moments? When things were perfect, and the world seemed like such a beautiful place, and everything fit in so well? And then, they would fight like cat and dog, at each others throats, mistrustful, swearing at each other, throwing things across the room.

When things were good, they were great. When things were bad, they were awful.

But did the good balance out the bad?

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

She was so sick of it. All of this. The sneaking around, the obvious lies. He was cheating. He must have been. She was so sick of all the lying, and yet as she sat there at the kitchen table, staring into her coffee cup which was cold and creating a skin, she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing wrong. Things had been perfect before. Maybe them moving in together had totally destroyed everything. Maybe he was one of those guys who just needed his space. Needed his own place, where she wasn't there. Where she wasn't there to have dinner cooked when he got home. Where she wasn't there to clean up after him all the time.

As the clock ticked, and hours went by, Gabriella let the tears drip down her face. It was almost midnight and Troy still wasn't home. He might not even come home that night! Sometimes that just happened. And why did she put it up with it?

Because she loved him. It was that simple. And yet, sometimes love just wasn't enough. She remembered when they had first been together, they had always been with each other. They had told each other everything. The idea of arguing with Troy was the last thing on her mind, and fighting, throwing things and sometimes even hitting him were completely unheard of! And yet, here they were now. Screaming, pushing, slamming doors...Lying.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_  
_When you're with 'em_  
_You meet and neither one of you even knows what hit 'em_  
_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_  
_Yeah, them those chills you used to get 'em_  
_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_  
_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_  
_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_  
_You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em_  
_Throw 'em down pin 'em_  
_So lost in the moments when you're in them_  
_It's the rage that took over it controls you both_  
_So they say you're best to go your separate ways_  
_Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday_  
_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_  
_Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her_  
_Next time you show restraint_  
_You don't get another chance_  
_Life is no Nintendo game_  
_But you lied again_  
_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_  
_I guess that's why they call it window pane_

When Troy got home, it was almost two o'clock. The lights were all off, and there was no dinner laid out on the table, covered with a dish towel. That was the first sign that something was different, maybe wrong. He turned on the kitchen light and rummaged through the fridge. There was a sound behind him and he turned around to see Gabriella there, not in her dressing gown and pyjamas as she usually would be, but wearing jeans, a turtle neck and a scarf. She had her purse slung over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to make sure that you got home safe," she told him, before walking toward the door. Troy was too surprised to be annoyed or angry, anything but puzzled. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said before leaving. Troy felt a lump in his throat. Sure, it wasn't like he was always open with her, but tonight he wouldn't be able to climb into bed and feel her warm body curl around his, mold itself against him. The door clicked as she shut it. He frowned, watching through the window as she walked toward her car and got inside, not even looking back at him. He felt alone, in this house where Gabriella always was.

Every night, waiting for him.

And now, gone. He watched through the window pane, which began to fog up from his breath, as she backed her car out of the drive and drove away, not a single look backwards.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

When she came home the next day, Gabrielal felt refreshed, happy. Admittedly, she felt slightly anxious. She had left Troy, hadn't told him where she was going, what she was doing. When he done that, she usually stayed up all night waiting for him, angry when he finally arrived at him. They would start a yelling match, which would end in tears, adn then makeup sex, Troy promising not to do it again. And then it started all over again the next night, or even two or three nights later if she was lucky. But when she arrived home, Troy wasn't waiting for her. She had gone to a hotel, and then booked herself into a spa, experiencing an all body massage and a long spa which had relaxed her from everything that had been happening over the past year and a half.

Troy arrived home at five thirty. He kissed her on the cheek, put a plastic bag on the table that smelt of delicious food. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, her ears, her cheeks, and then finally her mouth. The food was forgotten, as his hands travelled over her body. He touched her waist, her hips, her ass, running his hands up her arms. Shivers ran through Gabriella's body as he undone the buttons of her shirt.

When she got up in the morning, he was gone.

That night he didn't come home.

The next morning, she decided to leave.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_  
_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_  
_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_  
_You're the same as me_  
_But when it comes to love you're just as blinded_  
_Baby, please come back_  
_It wasn't you, baby it was me_  
_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_  
_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_  
_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_  
_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_  
_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_  
_I told you this is my fault_  
_Look me in the eyeball_  
_Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall_  
_Next time. There won't be no next time_  
_I apologize even though I know its lies_  
_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_  
_I know I'm a liar_  
_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_  
_Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_  
_I'm just gonna_

"You can't leave me, Gabriella! I'm nothing without you-you know that!" He was so angry he didn't even care that he was yelling at her out on the sidewalk, in full view of everyone in the street. He grabbed her bags off the path and pulled them out of her grasp when she tried to grab them back. "Don't do this, Gabriella! You can't leave me! You know you can't live without me! Not after everything that we have been through!" Gabriella's tears dripped off her chin, breaking Troy's heart, no matter how much he had put her through. "Don't leave," he said quietly, his voice cracking. "I love you."

"I love you too," Gabriella whispered back, his mouth crashing down on hers, passion and sorrow flooding through her body.

Why wasn't she strong enough to leave him?

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

Things would never change. Gabriella realized as she lay in bed beside Troy. His arm was thrown over her naked chest. He was a compulsive liar. He seemed to only be able to live with half his life a secret. All those years she had spent falling in love with him, she had been totally unaware of this side of him. How had she allowed herself so fall in love with someone that she really didn't know anything about? Who never would want to open up to her and tell her everything about himself?

But she _did _love him. And that was something that wasn't going to change. No matter how much she knew it was bad for her.

She would always love him. Him and his lies.

_This song is amazing, and there is no way I could do it justice! But I hope this okay, so please review!_

_xo_


End file.
